


Hungry

by sciencemyfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencemyfiction/pseuds/sciencemyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to this snippet from SubbyCas on <a href="http://subbycas.tumblr.com/post/52228141340/cas-begging-to-be-stuffed-from-both-ends-but-dean">tumblr</a>:</p><p>cas begging to be stuffed from both ends but dean hates sharing so dean gets out cas’ favourite toy and teases cas for a while before turning the vibrator on and shoving his cock into castiels wanting mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

The sound sends a sympathetic shiver up Dean’s spine as he fists his right hand in Castiel’s hair, holds him in place and starts rocking his hips in a tight little circle, in-out, in-out, gradually pushing deeper as Castiel acclimatizes and figures out how to keep his throat open.

It was easier before, easier when Castiel was only pretending to be at Dean’s mercy. He has to be careful now, so alert that he’s barely conscious of the heat boiling in his blood. Castiel looks good like this, looks fucking amazing on his knees, wrapped up in chastity to match the vibrating plug in his ass, naked except for the tie.

If Castiel was still an angel Dean would be pulling on the tie, too, giving Cass that little bit extra, giving him the feel of being leashed. But this, what they have right now, it’s too fragile and new for violence, and he is still learning how to be gentle with another person again, he doesn’t want to fuck it up.

Castiel moans again, brows furrowed in deep concentration above the black strip of the blindfold, and Dean pulls back enough to let Cass breathe. Castiel’s lips are sloppy with spit, and his breath is a welcome warmth as Dean becomes aware of the cold air of the room. He keeps the tip against Castiel’s chin, and he checks:

“Still hungry?”

With a fervent nod, Castiel rocks back into a surge of vibrations from the plug, and opens his mouth wider, making a soft, almost whispery noise— not quite the full-throated moans that Dean suspects are for his benefit and not Castiel’s— a little, almost pained sound that eases into a fluttering sigh. Dean slides back home, and Castiel makes quick work of him, hands gripping Dean’s thighs in devoted desperation. Dean makes him drink it all. He pulls out:

“What do you say?”

“Thank you,” Castiel sighs, face red and voice as low, endless and dark as background radiation across the span of the universe. He quivers where he kneels, and when Dean brushes a hand gently along his cheek, turns into the contact like an affectionate cat. “Thank you.”


End file.
